In An Instant
by Seblainer
Summary: This story takes place during the first time Sam got addicted to demon blood. Warning: No couple.


Fandom: Supernatural  
>Title: In An Instant<br>Characters: Dean and Sam  
>Pairing: NA  
>RatingsWarnings: AU, Death, OOC and Strong Language.  
>Summary: This story takes place during the first time Sam got addicted to demon blood.<br>A/N: I got the idea for this story, when looking at a banner I made a few days ago.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or anything or anyone related to it. I only own this story.<br>Words: 877 words without title and ending.

PS: This story is unbeta'd. So I'm sorry if there are any spelling, punctuation, grammar or sentence structure problems because I just wanted to get this posted quickly. I may re-post it in the future if I have it beta'd.

*In An Instant* One-Shot

In an instant, everything that he had spent his entire life working for had been lost. As he lowered his arm, the gun still in his hand, he could only stare at the lifeless body on the ground. His brother lay on the ground unmoving, dead by the hand that had taken care of him all of his life. Part of him couldn't believe that he had killed his brother.

Actually, part of him didn't _want_ to believe that he had killed his brother, even though that's what had happened. It just wasn't _right_, that he had had to do something like this. It _had_ happened though, because it had to be done. He knew there was no coming back from this. Their father would probably kill him and the young man wouldn't blame their father in the slightest.

As he glanced one final time at the lifeless form of his brother, the young man swallowed hard and lit the match. He dropped it onto his brother's body and then turned and walked away. "You know I always keep my promises, Sammy." The words were whispered in a voice that cracked and the man swallowed as he tried to get a hold of himself. As he got into his car and drove off, the last words his brother had ever said to him played on and on in his mind on a constant loop.

_Sam had sighed as he looked up from where he was sitting in the passenger side of the Impala. They were on a break between cases and Sam knew this was the time for him to tell his brother what was on his mind. He took a breath, let it out and said, "We need to talk, Dean, this is serious. I need to know that if I start acting like one of the things we hunt, you'll do what needs to be done, even if it means putting me out of my misery."_

_Dean had scoffed, unable to believe what he was hearing. After he had checked to make sure that no one else was around, Dean had pulled the car to the side of the road and set it in park. He had turned to his brother and said, "Sam, you can't be serious. I can't believe what I'm hearing. You're sitting here telling me to kill you. I mean, you're my brother. I'm supposed to protect you, not kill you."_

_Sam had started to get irritated then, it was evident in his tone when he spoke. "Dean, I need you to listen to me. I need you to promise me that if I ever go too far and there's absolutely no way for you or anyone to get through to me, that you'll kill me. I don't want to become one of the things we hunt."_

Dean shook his head to clear the memory away. A moment later, he shoved one of his tapes into the tape deck and twisted the volume knob as far as it would go, letting the music wash over him and drown everything else out. His brother was dead and now he truly was alone.

He had tried to call their father when Sam had died, but the man still wouldn't answer his damn phone. He had called their father numerous times ever since Sam had died, but to no avail. The older man was apparently too damn busy to take the time to listen to his voicemail and find out that his youngest son was dead.

That was fine with Dean, because he didn't give a fuck anymore. John Winchester could go and screw himself as far as his oldest son was concerned. If the man was too busy to pick up the phone when his son tried to call him, then fuck him. His father would find out about Sam's death in time and while Dean knew that it would hurt his father, he knew that his father's pain would be nothing compared to his.

Dean had known Sam better than anybody else ever would and he had loved the little bastard more than anyone or anything else in the world. That was why it hurt so much to have to be the one to kill his little brother. The time had come and Sam had gotten so addicted to demon blood that he had started to kill innocent bystanders, and he would offer them up to any demon that was nearby, just so that he could kill the demon to drink their blood out of the human host.

Dean shuddered as he remembered the one and only time he had come across his brother when the younger man had killed a teenage girl, so that a demon could possess her. Sam had killed the girl so the demon could possess her and then he had killed the demon to drink it's blood. Dean swallowed against the taste of bile in his throat and decided not to remember his brother in that way.

He had loved his younger brother and when his younger brother had been in his right mind, the younger man had loved him back and that was how Dean was going to remember Sam for the rest of his life.

The end.


End file.
